crossoverrpfandomcom-20200215-history
VF-19
The VF-19 Excalibur is a Multi-Generation Variable Fighter entering service in late 2556. Technology and Combat Characteristics At the time of it's creation, the VF-19 (along with the YF-29s) was one of the Galaxy's top Variable Fighter, but the new technologies that the VF-19 incorporated were deemed too expensive to Mass Produce, and the few that were produced were given to the top Ace Pilots of the UCR Air Force and Navy. Even in 2576, the VF-19EF, a updated variant of the VF-19A is said to be equal to the newer VF-30 Chronos. The VF-19, and all of it's variants owes it's success to it's two powerful OTECH Industries FF-2500E Thermalnuclear turbines, giving it the capability of exceeding Mach 8 with limiters installed. Like it's precursor the VF-0, the VF-19 has an Active Stealth System. For Armaments, the VF-19 all share the basic same armaments of 2 fixed internal laser cannons mounted in both leading wing roots with exit ports, 1 small bore Anti-Aircraft beam gun mounted center dorsal section in Fighter/GERWALK mode which becomes the head turret in Battroid mode. The VF-19A used the GU-15 35mm gatling gunpod which used AHEAD 'Rounds, while the VF-19EF Caliburn uses a GU-16 40mm Gunpod that uses '''Reaction '''ammunition. For defense, the VF-19 makes use of a physical Anti-Projection shield, an advanced '''PPB '(Pin Point Barrier) system, and Energy Converting Armor. Both VF-19 variants made use of the Stonewell Internal Launch Systems, which featured 24 high manuverability Micro Missiles, or 6 medium range high manuverability missiles each mounted ventral side fuselage in Fighter mode, lower legs in GERWALK/Battroid Mode. As of late 2576, the VF-19 could make use of a '''FAST '''pack (Fuel Armor Sensor Tactical) to boost it's combat abilities in a Zero-G enviroment, giving an increase in armaments, speed, manueverability and agility, but the pack cannot be used in atmosphere since it would disrupt the aerodynamic frame in Atmospheric flight. However, the pilot can choose to eject parts of the Pack once it's fuel and ammunition has been expended or can use it as supplemental armor. For long range travel over the stars, the VF-19 can make use of a Fold Booster. History The first VF-19A's were rolled off the prouction plants in late 2557, but because of it's technologies and high price, only 60 VF-19A's were produced. To counter this, the VF-11C Thunderbolt, a "Dumbed" down, stop-gap version of the VF-19 was produced, filling in the gap the VF-19 could not fill. The VF-19A saw widespread use in the Wraith Conflict, giving the UCR worlds under attack more time to evacuate civilians before the planet fell. Vagan Conflict During the 2560's, the VF-19's numbers rose from 60 to 210 operational units, but were still deemed to expensive to be widely used by the entire Air Force and Navy. In 2573, the VF-19A's saw extensive use during the Vagan conflict, with all squadrons equipped with the VF-19A's saw frontline use against the Vagan forces, giving the UCR and allied forces a advantage in speed and manueverablity against the Vagan forces. It was later reinforce in numbers by the VF-30 and the RGE-G1100 Adele Mobile Suits. At the end of the war, at least 35 VF-19's were shot down due to not receiving an upgrade package since it's roll out in 2557. Post Vagan Conflict After the Vagan Conflict, all operational VF-19A's were converted into the '''EF Caliburn/Block 40 configuration. The upgrade package included some new technologies found on the VF-30 Chronos, which included a Upgraded Stealth System and Engines. An additional 850 VF-19EF's were built from late 2573 to early 2576, bringing up the total number of operational VF-19's to 1,025 units. UCR-UNSC War Expecting an attack of Wellow the UCR's link to the Andromeda Galaxy, all VF-19EF's and VF-30's that were under UCR control were relocated to aid in the defense. However, before the UNSC could attack the planet, a surprise invasion of Earth was initiated between Exon, UCR, the now defunct GoH and CMF. VF-19EF's participated in the battle as the UCR's second wave of reinforcements, fighting against the scoring multiple kills against UNSC crafts and even had a hand in damaging the UNSC Spirit of Fire. Post-UCR/UNSC War After the War, all VF-19EF's returned to Wellow and became a Permanent part of it's defense force, while F/A-1A Fand Fighter (later replaced by the VF-171 Nightmare Plus and the limited production ADF-03 Adastrea Space Fighter became the defense crafts of other UCR Colonies. As of October 2576, a few hundred VF-19EF's were sent to Aurellia as a means to boosts it's defenses. End of Production In Mid August of 2576 the production of VF-19's ended, with a total of over 3,000 units produced as Factories began mass producing Grunder Industries cheaper, but formidable VF-171 Nightmare Plus. Variants VF-19A Excalibur - Initial Production version. VF-19EF Caliburn/Block 40 - Modernized VF-19 variant entering service in 2574.Uses technology from the VF-30 and VF-19ACTIVE Nothung. VF-19ACTIVE Nothung - Testbed Variable Fighter used for experimenting and researching new technologies for Variable Fighters. ACTIVE stands for Advanced Control Technology for Integrated Valkyries. Gallery VF-19EF Peacetime.gif|VF-19EF Caliburn VF-19ACTIVE.jpg|VF-19ACTIVE Nothung Caliburn Gerwalk.gif|VF-19EF Gerwalk Mode Caliburn Fighter.gif|VF-19EF in Fighter mode VF-19EF Belt.gif|a VF-19's gunpod being loaded. VF-19 Fast.jpg|a VF-19ACTIVE testing out the FAST Pack. Category:Planes Category:Mecha